


Inktober 15 : Formation défaillante

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Puppy eyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Dooku est résolu à faire le ménage





	Inktober 15 : Formation défaillante

Dégoûté par la corruption du Sénat et l'indolence des Jedi, Tyrannus avait embrassé l'objectif de grand ménage des Sith.

Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa résolution !

Sauf les yeux de tooka de son grand-padawan apparemment.

Comment les Geonosiens avaient pu l'emprisonner d'une telle manière !

Immobilisé comme un trophée de chasse dans une salle d'apparat, voilà bien une idée digne d'un peuple barbare qui appréciait de voir les condamnés à mort être dévorés vivants par des bêtes dans une arène.

Le Comte s'empressa de libérer le pauvre Obi-Wan pour le réconforter.

Il était hors de question que l'étincelle déclenchant la guerre des clones soit la mort de son innocent grand-padawan !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
